Unwanted Acquaintance
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Cole had did it. He used the Ray Sphere one last time, he defeated Kessler with his power, has full control of Empire City along with the Reapers, and invokes fear to anyone in Empire City. But an arrival of a mystic woman who wished to train him changed everything. Despite his protests, this 'youkai' wished to train him for odd reasons... Boredom
1. Ch 1 - Beginning of a Storm

**Unwanted Acquaintance**

**The beginning of a Storm**

* * *

Gensokyo, the world of fantasy.

A world hidden from the modern world for more than a century protected by the Hakurei Barrier.

A world where mystic beings and humans live in harmony…

The Hakurei Shrine stood over the edge of the barrier, keeping outsiders away. Because of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, it remained there unharmed by any force. Usually the Hakurei Shrine Maiden would be on the Shrine to maintain said barrier, but tonight's different. Hakurei Reimu, the current shrine maiden was currently on Eientei solving an incident regarding a fallen meteor. While two beings that are not human were seated on the shrine's porch chatting.

"If you actually watch him, you'll see he has potential,"

"I don't know," the other one replied. "Are you sure he's actually competent?"

"Hey, have you seen when Marisa was a kid before Mima taught her? Now look at her now, she can probably beat you,"

"If I'm not serious or I'm planning to lose it doesn't count. Besides, this is an Outsider were talking about Yukari."

Floating on midair, with some sort of portal made by two ribbons, the top half of a blonde haired woman poked out. From inside the portals, eyes were blinking inside the dark gap. Yakumo Yukari, wearing her usual fancy clothing only leaned back on her gap smirking. "Yuuka, are you saying you're not as good as Mima when training 'kids' who aren't capable of using enough firepower?"

Her green-haired companion seated beside her raised a brow and sipped her tea. Kazami Yuuka was wearing her usual outfit, a red skirt and a red vest over a dress shirt. Below her feet, a variety of flowers were growing beneath the ground. She wouldn't usually be in the Hakurei Shrine and instead would be on the Sunflower Garden. But recently, Yuuka had been meeting with Yukari on the shrine a lot more than in the past.

"Doing that won't get me close to work with you like that," Yuka stated firmly. "I'm already doing that with Cirno anyway,"

"Ohh? I thought Letty was teaching her how to use a sword and not you?" Yukari leaned back on her gap and it floated away, evading a swing of Yuuka's parasol. "Compared to Cirno he can probably beat her if he and that nineball meet. Maybe the person I want Nitori to meet would also be able to beat her too,"

"Is there anyone else I could train aside from him then? I'm not very fond of outsiders,"

"Welll, there's that Dragonslayer kid of a guild and the speechless swordsman with an annoying fairy from another dimension. But I doubt you'd find them interesting enough. The one I'm talking about is what you'll like actually, and I already talked to someone manipulating him,"

"Manipulating him you say?"

"Yup. What do you know about time traveling Yuka?" Yukari lifted out two DVD cases out of her gap, looking at the cover of each. "Travelling from the future to the past and back to the future. Of course an outsider's car never really works like that,"

"I'm guessing this manipulator is a time traveller from the future that wanted to mess up the present and this person you want me to train is going to stop him,"

"Wrong answer. If this future person doesn't interfere, a harbringer of destruction will appear and kill everything in the Outside World," Yukari dropped her DVDs back to her gap.

"So this time traveller is trying to stop that thing by preparing the world… By training this human?"

"Exactly. And if we just leave it at that, the Outsiders would all die. Without the Outside World's populace, Gensokyo would fall apart because of the disbelief we need from them."

"And why don't you solve the problem?" questioned Yuuka. "With the flick of a hand you can make it so that this problem doesn't occur. Oh wait, I think I know. It's because you're too lazy to do it. Honestly with so much power in you and you're too lazy to even walk, whatever happened in your life?"

"Heeey, I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime here. If you don't do this you got nothing else to do. So if I do this, both of us loses. But if you do this, you'll find the cure for your boredom and I get to sleep this off,"

"So this is the only one you got?" inquired Yuuka as she stood up. "I guess I'll manage with him. As long as I can do whatever I want on where I go. And if I need to go back here, I can,"

"Alright! You've been to the Outside World. You can handle yourself out there. But be sure not to get the military's interest, and I might reward you~" With a snap of a finger, the dimensions pulled apart and revealed a gap in front of Yuuka. The gardener youkai stepped into the gap. "Try to make a title of yourself first. That'll get his attention."

Yuuka turned around at this and grinned devilishly, "Oh I believe you know how much I make of a first impression."

* * *

Cole MacGrath stared at Kessler's lifeless body, his blood still boiling. The scowl on his face was evident and his scars seem to glow. He couldn't expect what memory was given to him.

Kessler was actually him who travelled from the future. He couldn't accept it.

Initiating the Ray Sphere Explosion and getting Empire City quarantined. Taking the First Sons from Alden and making what Sasha what she is. Even going as far as to kill the woman he married on his timeline, Trish.

It was all for the sake of getting Cole prepared against The Beast.

The electricity inside him wants to get out. To get out and fry everything he sees. But he can't harm anything anymore. Cole jumped down from the crater's center and landed beside a cable. He kneeled down and pressed his hands on the disconnected wire, the red electricity on his body arcing. Close by, Zeke Dunbar, his former best friend only stood still, unsure of what to do. The conduit refused to even look at his friend.

"Cole…"

"Get the hell out of here Zeke," growled Cole. His anger with Zeke paled in comparison to Kessler's. He was still furious at his friend's betrayal. But he would've had a tougher time with Kessler if Zeke wasn't there. He hasn't forgiven him yet, and he won't forgive him for a long time. "Get out of here and don't find me. I still haven't forgiven you so just stay away,"

Zeke didn't reply. He just gave out a silent nod and turned around. He muttered the word 'brother' before walking away.

Cole listened as the sounds of footsteps gradually disappeared. To see if Zeke was gone, he let out a Radar Pulse receiving nothing in return. He let out a dry smile and closed his eyes. Black and red lightning coursed throughout his body and swirled around Cole's body.

He let loose all the lightning he had into the electric wire. Black and Red lightning coursed into the wire, illuminating the blast zone with red light. Electrical explosions occurred everywhere in the crater, appearing out of the ground with no pattern. Red and black lightning also struck from the sky, leaving behind scorch marks on the ground, further damaging the Ray Sphere's Blast Zone. None of the electricity reached Kessler's body. Amidst the deafening sound of the storm, Cole's scream echoed loud enough to be heard. It was the scream of despair and anger.

From the streets nearby, injured bystanders looked up at the storm occurring in the area, watching with looks of horror. They could guess who the cause of the strange phenomena was, and they knew better than to mess with him. Most of them all backed away and began moving away. Among the civilians that didn't move away was Zeke.

He only watched the thunderstorm not averting his gaze. Zeke held his trusted firearm tightly and sighed. "Even with Trish's death, you're still with the Dark Side. Brother… I hope you're okay."

* * *

Morning, Day 24

"That's right run away!"

"This place is ours cops!"

Three armored thugs shot their Assault rifles to the air, another one waving an RPG at their enemies. The surviving police officers hesitated before they ran away, each carrying an injured police man. The four police men couldn't really handle armored thugs who make use of Assault Rifles when they only have pistols to use. What bystander left near the streets that didn't leave during the gunfight only watched in fear as the Dust Men rejoiced over their victory.

The four didn't focus long on their victory and looked back to their captured Police Station. The civilians around ran away, now aware that the Dust Men had defeated the police. This prompted the Dust Men

To take pot shots at them. They each laughed with joy for each bystander that crumpled to the floor. Their dominance over the Warrens heightened ever since Cole MacGrath, the demon of Empire City moved into the Historic District. Their conduits were feared and their armor marks them as the more powerful gang of Empire City. And as such, no one can do anything once they begin terrorizing the streets. No one but the demon of Empire City.

But their shooting game ended abruptly when a voice spoke nearby.

"Huh, you're all bad at aiming aren't you?" The female voice made the Dust Men look around the streets. Their focus landed on an alleyway, where a woman was watching them. The most noticeable feature about her is her green hair and the way she was watching them calmly and twirling a parasol. One of the Dust Men took notice of her fancy looking clothing and informed them.

"Another richie playing hero," he chortled and raised his assault rifle. "She doesn't know where she's getting herself into."

"I bet she's another one from the mainland. How much can we get with her?"

"She doesn't look too bad," one of the Dust Men approached removing his gauntlets. "Let's play around with her first."

The woman only smiled and her eyes closed as the Dust Men stood in front of her. The thug in front of her hesitated as he felt something odd about the woman. He could feel something was wrong, and his allies noticed him stop. They raised their weapons just as Yuuka spoke.

"Gentleman, I haven't been here for long but if your definition of play is something akin to what happened awhile ago, fine then. I'll play along."

* * *

5 hours later

"What the hell happened here?" Zeke muttered as he stared at what's in front of him. A crowd of civilians were also around him, also focused on what they're seeing.

In the middle of the streets, a large oak tree had suddenly sprouted over the concrete with its roots deep underground. Although this event itself would be enough to warrant attention, what Zeke was looking at was the 'things' handing on the tree.

What seem to be vines wrapped around the tree, four dead bodies are hanging. The thorns on the vines were keeping the bodies in place and seemed to sway around without the wind. The bodies themselves are covered by dried blood with various flowers having grown out of their bodies. Wooden spears also riddled parts of their bodies, and Zeke started to think that the only reasons their bodies didn't fall apart was because of the vines binding them.

The bystanders around Zeke started to voice out their opinions while few left to vomit.

"How did this happen?"

"Disgusting. What the hell is this?"

"Unbelievable, is it a conduit?"

"What are those bodies?"

"No it's a conduit! She killed the Dust Men that was attacking the area here," Zeke turned to the speaker, his interest heightening. The speaker was a man with a droopy expression and a slouched body. Yet the man spoke loud and clear. "She killed them! She killed them so quickly!"

Zeke frowned at the speaker before looking back to the tree. He raised his cellphone and gave out a sigh as he began pressing buttons. The call he was making is not going to be a friendly one, but at least he could still help him.

"Zeke…" Cole's voice rang out from the other end.

"Cole I need to talk to you about something," Zeke replied before Cole can say more. "This is something you should be aware of."

* * *

**Author: An idea I have regarding Yuuka choosing to help Cole develop his powers during the hiatus month between inFAMOUS 1 and 2. I might continue, but that's if I have some motivation to do so. I'll be using Evil Karma Cole. Of course this is good enough to be a oneshot on its own but I might work on something else after this.**

**Please review if you will and criticize any mistakes**

**Flames on the other hands will be eaten by Dragneel Natsu**

**Natsu: Not that I've eaten, I'm all revved up**

**Author: Disclaimer - I do not own Touhou Project of inFAMOUS**

**They are owned by Zun and Sucker Punch**


	2. Ch 2 - Life goes on

**Unwanted Acquaintance**

**Chapter 2 Life goes on**

* * *

**Day 25, After Kessler's defeat…**

… **Northwest side of Warrens…**

The oak tree was still there. The corpses still remained hanging under it.

Bystanders barely paid attention to it anymore ever since they seen it for the first time. Maybe it had to do something with how they know a man who can shoot lightning from his fingertips or because garbage thugs are taking over the area there. Only a few amount would approach the corpses to take pictures but most of them were newcomers and they didn't last very long before they barfed out the contents of their stomachs. Luckily the Warrens was already foul enough so it didn't really matter for them to do so.

No Dust Men or Police patrolled the area. The Dust Men, upon discovering the event, increased the number of members in each group and made sure to keep a Conduit close to them. That did decrease the number of groups patrolling, but they were now twice as dangerous. Cops on the other hand only inspected the tree once and afterwards they kept to where their police stations were standing. They didn't exactly know what the newcomer can do but they had an idea of her. Witnesses that retell their view on how the women fought lingered in masses around Police Stations but they were all assured that everything was fine.

Of course that was just an effort to prevent the citizens from becoming more terrified. From the incident the cops can think of what the newcomer might want to do. They don't know whose side was she on but they're not risking it. Now a portion of civilians and all cops stayed away from Dust Men territories and took cover in police stations and hospitals.

Cole was thankful for that as he approached the oak tree. That meant less people for him to fight with. He glanced around and smirked in amusement as bystanders panicked and began running away. Usually a mob of stone throwing civilians were right by wherever he is, but so far, no one seemed to be around. For now.

He stopped in front one of the hanging corpses and examined it. From the way the corpses were arranged, the thorns made a good job of holding them together without popping any veins. The spears that impaled them all didn't hit fatal organs. Upon close inspection, Cole could see that most of the dry blood seemed to be coming from the vines itself. As if the vines' thorns were the ones draining the blood from them. Cole steadied the body and examined the head, seeing that it was bruised. From the way the injuries were dealt, Cole deduced from his experience with Trish's medical lessons that whoever did this was aiming for a kill, but not a quick one.

"Well either they died of blood loss or someone kept whacking a metal pipe on their heads." Cole laid his hands on the corpse's head, careful not to accidentally make the head cave in. This was an ability he used before, when searching for Blast Shards from attacking enemies or tracking a new sort of enemy variant. Psychic Vision was always a useful ability.

A blue echo travelled across the area when Cole removed his hand. As the echo faded, an outline of a human covered by green energy became visible beside him. The green energy seemed to coat much of the individual's body that Cole cannot properly identify the person. He can only see a large enemy with no obvious body features aside from being human. Then as if suddenly coming back to life, the green figure suddenly began walking away towards an alley. Cole examined the figure shortly before walking after it.

"A new conduit maybe? From the First Sons?"

As Cole continued following the outline, it seemed to fade out from time to time. But with a use of a Radar Pulse, the green figure shone brightly again. The chase the outline continued on for several minutes before Cole took note of some things.

As the conduit walked, no other human being was around. He didn't favour the company of bystanders that may throw rocks at him nor the cops who shoot at him, but the lack of them was slightly making him wary. The lack of Dust Men also assisted in making him nervous. It was like the time Kessler used those mind controlling balloons again, but this time Cole isn't fighting all of them nor where they walking about alone. He didn't like where things are going. But of course he wasn't scared. Wary, but not scared. It didn't hurt to be cautious after all.

The green echo continued to walk across the mazes of alleyways before walking out into the streets. Cole let out one last Radar Pulse as he noticed the green figure only standing still. The conduit stepped out of the dark alleys past the echo and halted once he saw what was in front of him. He then hid back to the alleyway before peering out.

"He went here? For what?"

Near the docks, Dust Men surrounded the place. Normally Cole would show himself and bombard the area with Shock Grenades or Megawatt Rockets. But somehow, the Dust Men here secured the area by cutting of the power. That wouldn't be a problem but most of the Armored Buses and Golem Conduits were here. Combine that and Cole gets an enemy territory that he couldn't capture even with the assistance of the Reapers. It took a lot of effort and energy to take down a golem and precision to stop an armored bus. Without electricity there was nothing he can do against those. In fact, half of the Warrens are out of power because of the Dust Men and rendered him unable to invade any more territories. Cole looked around for a moment but found no mark. The echo just seemed to stand there, unmoving and seemingly not planning to move.

"Watching the Dust Men huh. This guy must be planning something then." With that said, Cole began climbing the building beside him. "Maybe I should meet up with Alden and warn him. That would give me time to meet this guy. Or I could look around more."

* * *

… **Neon District Police Station…**

"Have you heard of the Dust Men getting massacred?"

"The news from the warrens?"

"The one left on that tree?"

"Yeah there's that, but there's another group killed near the parking lot."

"You mean beside the hospital? She took down around four of them right in seconds right?

"What about it?"

"What if she can defeat an army of them in seconds? Like the… demon…"

"Like Cole huh. She might be as strong as him."

"Then maybe she can save us!"

"I don't trust her. She's as brutal as the demon. Maybe she'll kill us too."

Zeke ignored the remarks of the civilians and continued on his way. The amount of rumours should be decreasing as he approached the police station, but the quantity remained. In fact from what he heard from rumors the numbers of civilians were increasing. Even with the cops just standing close by the civilians continued to chat. Zeke would've favoured lingering around and listening more to them, but the Warden sent him a call to immediately meet up in a Police Station. He didn't do anything wrong nor did Cole, except for his Lightning Storm last night might have made the police wary. But Zeke was sure it was related to the newcomer. It was like that when he was captured by Alden. Interrogated by Warden, tell them what you know, add in a little lie in there, then they give you stale donuts and let you go.

'_The newcomer that killed those Dust Men really got the coppers spooked,'_ Zeke thought as he entered the Police Station. The Police Men that usually checked his files for his weapons only gave him a short stare now, not even moving to check his jacket. Zeke didn't know the reason, but he didn't particularly care.

He walked up to the desk but before he could speak to the officer behind it, Warden Harms walked up to him. That was quicker than he thought it would take.

"Morning Chief Harms." Zeke shook hands with Harms. "You called for me on something-"

"About the new powerhouse. Yes, let's go somewhere private." Harms walked away and Zeke followed, leaving the others behind. More of the civilians seemed to be hanging around the hallways of the police station and Zeke was about to ask about them when Harms entered a small room. The warden settled down on a chair and motioned for Zeke to come closer. "The newcomer is a 'woman' that popped out of nowhere using plants to massacre the Dust Men Patrol."

"So it is true." Zeke slouched on the nearest seat. "Then that means you know how she had easily killed those Dusties in a matter of seconds?"

"Yes…" The warden let out a tired sigh. "Normally I wouldn't call you since you're connected with Cole… But this matter cannot be resolved without him… I'm willing to halt all attempts on Cole's life if he won't attack the Police."

"Well I might be able to bargain to him with that. But I already told Cole about the newcomer and he's probably tracing her now. I don't know he's going to do though and how he might attack her."

"This person is dangerous and can probably be only defeated by Cole or Alden. I don't think he has the advantage on a first battle, but regardless of whether he wins or not it's going to be bad news for us."

"Well Cole's not really in the mood ever since Kessler killed Trish. What do you expect me to do?"

"I want you… to do nothing for now… Maybe prevent Cole from attacking her and get him to observe her… But if she starts attacking civilians, you have to get Cole to capture her so that we can interrogate where she came from and how her powers work."

"… You know Warden, I haven't been on the good side of Cole for awhile… It would take some kind of great force to get him back to our side."

"… How would he like an electric bus ride that you designed for attacking the First Sons and Alden?"

…

* * *

**Valentine Park…**

"I'm telling you it's almost done!" Roger Miller looked back on his shoulder greeted by a Dust Men's assault rifle. He wasn't exactly willing to help the Dust Men but if life comes into line you have to survive. "Just give me one more hour!"

"You've been there for the whole day and you're still not finished!"

Right now Roger was just stalling time. Around this time the Police or Cole would arrive and attack the Dust Men. It wasn't the matter of saving anyone; they were just focused on injuring the enemy. Roger knew that was Cole's style and the demon made him realize that the police aren't going to be rescuing everyone they can. You would have a higher chance of being rescued by Cole then the police. But it can't be called rescue when some of the demon's shock grenades injure you too. Right now, either Cole or the Police should be coming here.

"Well it's almost done! Just wait!" It wasn't easy to work on what the Dust Men were creating. For a normal engineer, they wouldn't last one hour from the Dust Men's expectations. It was just a good thing that Roger was more than just an average engineer. Heck he's one of the group of people that met with Cole and was unscathed from any encounters… "Give me one hour. If you kill me now what do you gain?"

Being one of the last few engineers in the Warrens did have its advantages. The thug threatening him stepped back aware that if Roger was killed he'll be in trouble. That was at least good enough to give him several more minutes to live. The thug walked away grumbling out insults, heading to another pair of Dust Men brandishing their weapons. Roger let out a sigh of relief and continued to work on the machine in front of him. But in reality, he was just tinkering with the machine. To anyone else, it would seem like progress was being made. But it was just rearranging and rebuilding the same mechanical pieces.

Roger grew more nervous as minutes ticked by. There was still no rescue. His belief that he'll be later rescued was fading as time marched on. The moment he heard footsteps Roger placed a wrench to use as a weapon close by. Sure he might not actually have a fool proof plan, but trying it would at least improve the chances of him surviving. At least maybe he'll survive.

"Alright times' up." Roger grabbed the wrench and spun around. The Dust Men seemed surprised when the wrench slammed into his arm. There was a pained shout as the assault rifle was knocked away. Roger slammed his wrench towards the Dust Men's face, making the thug step back. Briefly Roger thought there might be a chance for him to survive.

Then the thug recovered and tackled Roger. It wasn't a full on tackle but it was enough to send him slamming into the machine he was working on. Roger was sent crumpling down to the ground groaning but he still held on his wrench. He got back to his feet just in time to see the Dust Men pick up his firearm. Roger rolled behind the machine and in the nick of time dodged the bullets shot out of the thug's gun. He wondered briefly about what happened to the other two thugs, and waited for the shooting to stop.

Just as Roger heard a lull in the firing, he peered from his cover. Then there was a loud shout. Roger looked at the source and so did the thug close to him. His eyes lay on a person wearing a large cloak shielding her body from view. It wasn't only the cloak that was shielding her, there were two Dust Men in front of her and she seemed to have punched them on the stomach. It didn't exactly look like a punch but Roger can guess that there was some sort of hidden blade inside those long sleeves. The two thugs fell down in front of the woman and she hid her hands again. Both didn't move anymore and the woman lightly pushed the bodies away. In their new position, only Roger, the Dust Men beside him and the woman can see the bodies.

Roger flinched when sounds of gunshots filled the air. The Dust Men's aim was precise and the bullets pelted her torso. But most of the bullets fell away, the woman not even backing away from the impact. The moment the Dust Men stopped firing, she raised her arm at the thug. Roger wasn't exactly surprised when yellow orbs the size of soccer balls formed and fired towards the Dust Men. The thug was struck by the large volley and it didn't take long for him to crumple down to the ground. Nothing really surprising for Roger.

"Hmph, firearms. Very interesting weapons made by Outsiders. Their science makes up for their lack of magic." The woman's spoke in a confident tone and Roger tensed.

The engineer stood up and held his wrench tightly, preparing himself just in case this was a First Son agent. The woman stopped walking towars him and although most of her face was obscured by her hood, he could see her frown.

"You know, I'd expect civilians to be calmer or thankful to someone who saved their lives."

Roger lowered his weapon as he recalled rumours about the new conduit. From the Dust Men's chatting earlier, he heard of a woman who managed to kill a patrol in seconds. She was able to manipulate plants and many were already comparing her to Cole and Alden. He didn't really expect her to attack the Dust Men nearby but then again it was probably just his luck. He would've died if it weren't for her intervention. If she was really in their level then there was no point in trying to attack her.

Roger eased up and let out a weak laugh. "You know, most vigilantes just leave after saving someone."

"Vigilante?" The woman seemed offended. "I think I'm more refined than those types of people. Besides, I can't just leave yet."

Roger put two in two together and figured out where this was going. He let out another sigh and recalled the times Cole, the demon, saved him. "Just like Cole… You want me to do something for you? That's your reason for saving me?"

"That's a yes. And do not worry, it wouldn't be nice of me to put you in risk."

"No… I think I'll pass so, no."

"Come again? I didn't hear that properly?" The woman stepped forward. "You said no right?"

"Yeah, I'm not helping." Roger was sure this wasn't his best choice. "I'm not helping anyone who randomly appeared out of nowhere anymore. I'm planning on retiring anyway and this is bad for my health. Only my luck saved me from dying.."

Under her hood, Roger could sense red eyes glaring at him. "Ah, lack of cooperation. Well that can be expected from humans. But I think you should understand something…"

The woman stepped forward and Roger stepped back. "You have two choices right now." She raised one finger for emphasis. "One, you can work willingly beside me, achieving freedom of speech and expression of opinions while you work for me. You also get the chance to know me better and possible get a shield against these thugs. And secondly…" Roger watched as the woman opened her hand, revealing a single seed. "See this? I can simply use this seed to take control of you. You will be unable to be free from my control and you'll do everything as I say, and this time there's less chance of me to keep you around. I get a tool I can use for a short while, but I'll dispose of you later… Unlike the first one where I'd free you after I'm done. If you work with me you're going to be in a much safer state."

The woman stepped in front of Roger, an evil smirk plastered on her face, and she held both hands outward. "So which choice do you want? I recommend the first choice."

Roger didn't answer for a moment. He was on a checkmate situation and he can't get out of this with his rear safe. Even if he does manage to escape this person then the Dust Men would track him down and make him work to death. The moment where he almost got killed before the arrival of the woman didn't invoke confidence on the pan to run away. This new conduit was crazy but he could see that she has a dislike to the Dust Men. Roger finally let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't get much of a choice anyway… I'll play along."

The woman's smile loosened into a calmer one and she raised her hand to him. "Smart Choice." There was a small amount of fresh blood on it. "First of all we need to continue this conversation elsewhere, the people are starting to look at me strangely. And secondly, can you make sure no one knows that I'll be working with you or living under your roof."

"So you're also going to be freeloading here too?" He settled his gaze on the hand for a moment. "And your excuse would be that it'd be easier for me to work for you and you could be a better shield."

"Oh, you learn fast. That's correct."

"Well its fine fucking pleasure to be working with you." Roger begrudgingly shook hands.

* * *

**Let's summarize this: Police are wary of Yuuka, Zeke and Cole are too, Yuuka examined the docks, Yuuka saved Roger to use him to work for her, Roger saved from death. Seems simple but it took a long time to make because of motivation.**

**Some parts of this I don't like. This has gone rework once because I didn't like the part where Cole meets Yuuka so early in the docks. Hopefully this is better with the introduction of Roger Miller, a character who I think should at least be more recognized in the game with his great efforts to bridge the gap between the Warrens and Neon District. Anyway, with my brother I watched the near end of the Heavy Rain series. I kinda teared up a little in the ending and how one of the main characters died, but hey it's a pretty cool game. Too much interactive buttoning, but a great story and the addition of the Multiple Ending seemed very interesting. Kinda like Touhou's Imperishable Night**

**This isn't very well made since I'm working on it in night but hey here's a chapter after two months.**

**Thank you for reviewing, faving and following to these authors:**

**Dxz1234**

**Zweibach**

**Story Reader 97**

**Vinsfield (****Glad to see feedback here! Thanks, and I'll be working on the next few chapters soon**

**Nicolass Crossworth (****The idea of using an evil karma cole turning into a Good Cole was interesting for me to think of. So I went with it! But Cole's not going to be good anytime soon nor will he be on one full karmic side.**

**Ah, if you can recognize them do tell on a review. I'm thinking of sending small previews to those who can see recognize them. And don't worry, you don't need to know everything**

**I assure you the asskicking Yuuka will give Cole would be enough to get him off of Mope Chaos Mode. That's just how great Yuuka is.**

**If you do recognize a reference there is a chance for you to get a preview in the next chapter. First come first serve by the way.**

**Anyway, I don't own Touhou or inFAMOUS. They belong to Team Shanghai Alice and Sucker Punch Productions so don't sue me. If you flame me I'll get Natsu to sic you.**

**I favour reviews, follows, likes and constructive criticisms. But if you're here to insult or spam me Goldpelt, I recommend you find a way to avoid ending up getting your reviews removed. Anyway, to anyone who read this thank you for your time.**

**PS if you see any errors please say so in the reviews**

**PSS Not much thought was given to the chapter title**


	3. Ch 3 - Kings and Queens in a Chesboard

**How do I explain my hiatus in one go? Simple, High school is a pain in the ass and Soul Chess is a masterpiece while that ripoff Sony Smash Bros is strangely addictive despite its lacking content. First of all, my old semester had my worst subject… French, and that really took my time off having to study and all. And even by the end of the semester, I still failed the exam, not below 50s, but in the range of 50s. That turned my grade to a 72 instead of a 78 or an 80. That would have been nice.**

**Secondly, Soul chess, a 179 chapter crossover of Bleach and Code Geass made me appreciate Code Geass and Bleach in a whole new level. It's a magnificent masterpiece that would make me write a 5 page report just to summarize it without using too much intelligence and I recommend it to anyone.**

**And lastly, All Stars Battle Royale… I love the Uncharted and inFAMOUS series and I enjoyed the game (Heck I loved any idea of a crossover as long as I know a character or two in it). All Stars is a limited game that focuses on Multiplayer and while its fun, I know it's not going to be successful so I'm enjoying it the best I can. I recommend renting it for any first triers who aren't sure of the game. I've been to addicted to it to the point that I became one of the top 1000 players on ranked online (I would like to thank Nathan's barrels for my success) and I had to keep playing until I got my own belt. But now I'm all good and hold myself from it.**

**Either way sorry for my lateness. Now I can focus on my writing while I watch Sword Art Online. I might even write a crossover of it and Touhou with our famous NEET princess Kaguya being a Beta Tester.**

**Anyway here it goes:**

**I don't own Sucker Punch or Zun. Touhou and inFAMOUS owns them… Oh wait, that's the other way around.**

**Kirito: He doesn't own infamous or Touhou.**

**Wait you have to say it like inFAMOUS! Not just infamous!**

**Kirito: Read the story…**

* * *

******Kings and Queens in the Chessboard**

**Day 27, two days after sightings of 'Flower girl' rescuing someone on Valentine Park**

**…**

Alden Tate can only growl as he was lifted out of the shore by his allies. Around him Dust Men soldiers stood guard as he was bought to an armored van. Although it was painful for him to move, it would be more reasonable for him to get attention as soon as possible. To be seen by any civilian would cause them to run away and put as much distance between them as much as possible.

If that were to happen it would only be a few hours before the Police make some sort of attack against him. He was the leader of the Dust Men after all and he had the power to support his role. But if they were to see him in this weakened state that would motivate the cops to kill him. Reputation that strikes fear to others doesn't mean a thing if he can be killed easily.

Alden allowed himself to be led to the Armored Bus and be placed on one of the stretchers inside. His body might be damage after fighting Cole, but his pride was more damaged. He rose from his lying position, doing his best to ignore his pain, and tried to remember how he ended up in the shores.

"Boss! Boss!" Alden only scowled as one of his men entered the cramped space. "We have news for you! Good and bad!"

Alden's scowl faltered at the sound of the news. His memories were still fuzzy but he knew he couldn't be knocked out for at least a week. Maybe three or four days. He stretched his hand and nodded for the Dust Men to continue.

"What's the Good News?"

"Kessler is dead! Killed by Cole!" That wasn't what Alden wanted to hear. He clenched his fists in anger, barely keeping himself from using his own powers to rampage. His rival, Kessler, the one who took everything away from him, was dead. The one man he hated the most, gone and killed not under his hands. Whatever chance for vengeance was all gone now. He failed to kill him.

"The First Sons are in chaos right now and they're being murdered by the cops in the Historic District! They're falling apart!"

Alden briefly calmed down. That meant the First Sons lost a leader. That means a chance. He could retake what Kessler stole from him and rebuild the First Sons. Of course his Dust Men allies would still be working with him, he would take over. He would become their new leader and he would merge the two factions together. Maybe with the newly formed group, he can take down Cole and his Reaper allies. He could maybe take over Empire City. Alden finally smiled at the opportunities hanging in front of him.

"What's the bad news? Cole used the Ray Sphere again? The Ray Sphere is gone? None of those matter for now. We have to prioritize on meeting with the First Sons-"

"But boss! There's this killer that appeared all of a sudden," Alden's smile vanished and he focused on the Dust Men. "The person suddenly appeared and killed a four member group in seconds and killed another just two days ago. Rumours say that the killer's a woman that uses plants to kill. She's as strong as Cole! And she's not like Sasha!"

"You're saying a woman no one ever saw before just started tearing our warriors apart?"

"Yes!... But she didn't show up anymore after taking away one of our engineers. Even by patrolling near the Reapers side, we didn't hear from them any news about this pers-"

Alden slammed his arm to the side of the van, leaving out a sizable dent. His messenger stepped back from the action and was visibly tense. Of course Alden's anger wasn't fully released yet. It would take more than that for Alden to fully vent out his anger. He stood up and his whole body ached, yet he ignored it.

"A woman who uses plants to kill you say?" The minion tried to get Alden to sit back down but was pushed away. "And you couldn't find her at all?"

"Well, her being in the Neon District is a possibility but if we were to search there by ourselves then we risk having a war with the Reapers. But the civilians are spreading rumours about 'sightings of the flower girl' and how she is now living here."

"… You said she is as powerful as Cole?"

"I-indeed! She left a survivor near the park and he told us about how she used plants to kill! Her strength is comparable to a monster! She was able to break someone's skull with a swing to the ground! Her control over plants allowed her to make them grow out of the concrete and only in seconds. She herself was able to shoot out strange energy at our allies. In truth she might even be as powerful as Kessler. " Alden's eyes narrowed at the statement.

The leader of the Dust Men sat back down once he felt the engines of the Armored Vehicle turn on. "Interesting. If we can turn her to our side we might be able to defeat Cole." Alden placed a hand on his chin and pondered about what choices he had. There were many decisions that he could make to try and turn this person into an ally. But most of those decisions would lead to this newcomer to take over the Dust Men and kill him. He needs to know more about this newcomer. Whether or not she'll betray him and how her power works is one of the most important information he needed. And that would require socializing with the woman.

"Is there any more information about this girl?" Alden asked.

"Well, sir we have some information from the survivor. He says that she looks Asian, has green hair and very 'unique' clothes that was covered by a cloak. She is also very fond of flowers, to the point that if some are trampled over, she'd tear apart those who did it to her plants. At least that's what we heard from the civilians' rumours."

Alden let out a sigh and began rethinking his plans. The last bit of information was something he thought was unusual, but something he can work out with. If this person was really that fond of said flowers maybe he can make leverage with that. She didn't sound like a conduit, but she is as strong as the Demon of Empire City. Alden might just be able to get her to work with him if he was able to confront her.

But first he had to make a deal with the First Sons. If they were really out of a leader, he could have control over them. Where that woman came from, Alden didn't know yet. But one thing is clear. She can be used on his side against Cole.

…

* * *

**One of the City Blocks in the Neon District…**

**…**

In an alleyway, trash and debris were littered everywhere a foul stench emitting from it. Yet two red hooded thugs stood inside guarding a seemingly rusty door near the corner. The buildings around them didn't warrant any interest, but there are groups of Reapers patrolling the rooftop above. It was a well fortified area and any civilian would know that this was Reaper territory. And if there's Reapers, there's the demon of Empire City. And since the demon of the Empire City has control of the Reapers, then the Neon District is the demon's territory.

That's what Cole thought as he saw civilians run away from him. It was a common rule now in Empire City. The Neon District is terrorized by Cole and his Reaper allies, having driven off the police resistance. The Warrens contained the Dust Men that were rebuilding from the damage they received from the recent events. And the Historic District's First Sons were falling apart ever since the death of Cole. Most of the cops are on that area slowly rebuilding and driving away any enemies with stolen weapons. None of the four factions are fighting each other except for the First Sons and the cops, with the police winning. Cole barely cared.

That was good after all. It would give enough hope to the civilians so that they'll stay active and won't kill themselves. And the First Sons being decimated was something Cole had wished for. He'd have drained a few conduits from them if he can but the police were already killing them all.

And there's little chance for the police to fight back against him since he was the one who 'saved' Empire City. To kill him would mean causing another war between all gangs. Or allow Alden and Sasha to take over again. As much as they'd hate to say it, the police needed Cole alive as long as he doesn't kill much civilians. Or so heard from Zeke's voice mail. He wasn't planning to anyway. He needed the police too as much as he disliked them. They built him two vehicles before that allowed him to do important goals. The Reapers weren't exactly friendly with the cops, but they weren't clawing each other when they meet. As long as he maintained a tight leash on the gang, the cops weren't going to kill him off as an ally.

Right now Cole has a different important goal. Not since he saw what the newcomer was planning. Of course it was obvious. 'She' was plotting to attack the Docks but was currently unable to do that right now.

"I'd let her attack that place herself and I need to claim that area. Maybe I can meet her there and drain her powers," Cole muttered as walked into the alleyway. He was currently looking for Sasha, the actual leader of the Reapers who was also obsessed with him. Although he distanced himself from her already, he was still uncomfortable talking to her. After all, she speaks to him telepathically every day wherever he is. There were some days that she didn't speak at all, but those days were usually the time when she was brainwashing new civilians to join her troops. It wasn't such a bad deal in Cole's perspective actually. The civilians would become more useful as they work for him and in exchange Cole would do his best to protect them from the Dust Men and the First Sons.

Well most of them. To say the police wasn't fond of the idea was an understatement and Cole had to publicly state that the Reapers aren't allowed to take hostages anymore. Publicly. For all Cole can care, he didn't know about those reapers that nabbed civilians or lone strangers at the night. That was a good idea from Sasha. And now Cole needed another one from her.

The quickest way for him to get Sasha to speak to him was to attack his shared minions. A weak punch would be enough to grab her attention. Sasha has some sort of mental link with the Reapers themselves that allowed her to tell if her allies are being attacked. But there were some times she ignored Cole, mostly at her brainwashing schedule. The demon would have to almost bio leech a Reaper in order to get her attention. But before he could attack one of them, Sasha's voice spoke in Cole's mind.

'Cole, it's strange to see you looking for me,' the conduit halted his plan and only stood still. 'You finally wish to-"

"No," Cole interrupted Sasha's lusty comments. He wasn't in the mood to receive one of them at all. "Look Sasha. I'm here because of this newcomer in the city. She's been making a title of herself for awhile. Know her?"

"Ah yes, I've heard of her," Sasha's voice echoed on his mind. "She's a powerful one. I don't like her at all. But I know what she can do..."

"Well I don't like her either but I don't like the police and the Dust Men, and see how they turned out?"

"They both became nuisances when you didn't deal with them."

"True, but one's a utility and the other's a pain in the ass. So I'm going to deal with her before anything else happens"

"And you want to ask me a question about her?"

"Correct. What's her powers?"

"Hmmm, she has strength and durability that probably outmatches yours and the capability to manipulate plants. Seeing you're not friendly with nature I think you should think of a plan to beat her if you want to face her."

"Then I need something from you,"

"Hmmmm? What is it my love?"

"Don't call me that or I'll hunt you down. But aside from my improvements from the Ray Sphere, I think I have a new power and I need you to assist me on improving it…"

* * *

**As always I make a sucky ending. I'm still an author in training and let me tell you English is not my main language and grammar is my weakness alongside with the occasional typos. It's a shorter chapter compared to the others and I have some stored up so I might be able to update sooner. Either way, reviewers and criticism are favored. Favorites and follows are also appreciated but I would also like to hear ideas from you guys. Flame me all you want but that's ineffective against me.**

**Kamijou Touma: I'd break that illusion of yours!**

**Yeah Touma would break that hate before you get to me. Either way, RnR!**

**Grace if you're reading this right now just skip it. It's not related to Sword Art so…**

**Also, bonus ahead**

* * *

Bunbunmaru News Extra Extra! #*1

**YOUKAI KAZAMI YUUKA GONE MISSING!**

According to locals the Garden of the Sun has become empty, without its usual defender Kazami Yuuka. Her location is currently unknown despite searching all of Gensokyou. With all information taken from inhabitants, it had been concluded that Yuuka is not in Gensokyou at all. An interview with the sukima has been done just recently and that reasoning has been clarified. Kazami Yuuka is indeed not in Gensokyou. Although Yakumo Yukari didn't reveal where she is actually located now she has warned us not to search for her. Further investigation showed Yakumo and a kappa mechanic going through the Scarlet Devil Mansion in an ill fitted rage, beating up the gatekeeper ruthlessly in order to… _[Continue on page 2]_

**GARDEN OF THE SUN NOW FREE!**

With Kazami Yuuka's disappearance the Garden of Sun is now left unattended. Although the sunflowers in there are blooming nicely, it has been recently discovered that the flowers will not falter unless it is winter. The state of the area is nice and is recommended if you want to have a picnic. The breeze is nice and the sun feels warm and as long as you can get rid of the new guardian Elly in a danmaku battle or invite her to a picnic, you are free to enjoy it! You can also … _[Continue on page 3]_

Interview comments

_ "What is your opinion about Yuuka's sudden disappearance?"_

_"I don't really know. I guess I should feel bad about her suddenly disappearing since I can't rain my spells with her. But on the other side her mansion has one less demon. Think I'm going to borrow one of her stuff now."_


	4. Chr 4 - Military arrives

**Two things… I realized that I'm bad at continuing fics and that I might like making snippet series better. So I'm saying sorry for not posting a chapter as soon as possible.**

**And the disclaimer, I do not own inFAMOUS or Touhou Project. They are owned by Sucker Punch and Team Shanghai Alice respectively.**

* * *

**Military Arrives...**

** Day 28, noon, in the Historic District…**

Zeke seized up the beauty in front of him. Well it wasn't really a beauty, but Cole would probably love it. It was a large bus with heavy layers of scrap metal covering it as armor. It reminded Zeke of the Terror busses that the Dust Men uses and the electric ambulances. It was a mix of heavy armor and blue arcs of electricity travelling through the it (He doubted they would stay blue when Cole lands on it). He assumed that the electricity was mostly being released from the generators inside the bus. The top of the bus itself had a conductive surface and was sparking like the substations. If Cole was to stand on the top he would be fully charged in a very short time. Zeke walked to the entrance door and raised his hand to open it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zeke halted upon hearing the hurried voice. He turned to his side just in time to see someone run up to him. From his outfit and the helmet he had on his side, he could tell he was an engineer. He was probably three years younger than him and Cole. "It's a fake entrance anyway. And try throwing something on it."

"Really?" Zeke looked back at the door. Now he noticed that it actually looked welded there and some cords were connected to it. He picked up a piece of scrap metal and tossed it at the door. The moment it made contact, electricity coursed through it and the door. Zeke watched with awe as it stuck on the door for a good few seconds before dropping off. "Ah, an electric trap. Nice."

"It was all my idea." The teenager removed the gloves on his hands. "Name's Lou, Lou Jensen."

"Zeke, Zeke Dunbar." Zeke shook hands with Lou. "Looks like it packs quite a punch. How many generators did you put in there?"

"Almost enough to power up two blocks." Lou pointed at the top of the bus with a device that looks like a remote control. "The wiring is handled from the inside and you can only enter this from up there. So if you want to shut it down you have to go in or use this switch."

"What if someone happens to lose that? Ya know, a Dust Men steals it?"

"Well there's two backups and a prototype that still works on it. And those two backups can override the controls of this one."

"Really?"

"Yup, just in case it gets hijacked. And with the other backups you can halt the bus or allow control of it. But of course the controller of it has to be inside the vehicle, so there's a low chance of it being stolen happening due to the heavy armor."

"Seems like a good thing."

"Still need to work on heavy armor though. They can be taken off with the proper equipment. Mostly things like rubber."

"Maybe I should help then."

"Really? That'll get things done faster! Maybe we can finish it before next week with your help! You're the guy who created one on the police station in the Warrens when the Dust Men attacked, I heard." The electricity on the bus suddenly disappeared and Lou approached the edge of it. "We just need to add in a few more fortifications." Then Lou stepped back and the electricity went back on. "That way this thing can be unstoppable. We'll mow down any Dust Men that pops up!"

"Yeah, I think Cole would love this if he wasn't so pissed."

"Cole? Where is he? I heard the rumours that he's hunting down the plant lady. Is she a conduit?"

"Not sure about the girl being a conduit. But yeah, haven't heard of him since he talked to me about Kessler last night. Or was it a day before?"

"Kessler huh. Glad he's dead," Lou seemed to think about that a bit. "Never gonna cause us a lot of trouble for sure,"

"I'm sure he left us a good amount of trouble to deal with.

"Yeah, a whole world of trouble."

Both Zeke and Lou jumped from the sudden speaker. To Zeke, it didn't really scare him that much to hear the voice but he was still startled. Might have made his heart skip a beat but otherwise okay. Lou on the other hand was not as ready for the surprise and had slipped and is now lying down on his butt beside the bus. The engineer got up and almost made contact with the bus, but he stopped. Lou turned around slowly before jumping away from the bus. Cole seemed to be chuckling at how he reacted. The engineer wasn't happy with that.

"Where did you come from!?"

"I just dropped in awhile ago." Cole glanced up to where the roof of a building was. "Had some good secure cops out there. But I got through them."

"How did you-" Lou trailed off and looked at Zeke.

"Oh you'll get used to him doing that." Zeke waved him off casually. But he recalled what Cole said and he turned to him. "Brother did you just kill another person?"

"Relax, just taught them a little lesson through my fist." The conduit leaned on the wall with a smirk. "Knocked them all out. For exercising I mean. Only those who attacked me, other ones had enough of a brain not to do that. By the way Zeke, I found all the blast shards on the map you showed me. I think I hate you less now."

"Well that's great to hear." Zeke let out a sigh. "Well that's all I have. And this." Zeke pointed at the bus.

A smug smile formed on his friend's face as he approached it. Zeke only watched as Cole placed a hand over the electrified bus. The blue arcs of lightning briefly flashed red before Cole removed his hand. "Beauitful."

"Anyway, we should get working on this. I'm not sure if you're allowed to be here though Cole."

"I didn't say I don't hate you anymore. Even if I didn't hate you, I wouldn't be sticking around anyway." Cole stood up, black red electricity flaring on his right arm. "Besides I have a new power to use. And I can't waste time chatting with you people when there's a newcomer in town."

"Hang on Cole, try this out for a second." Zeke approached him, fishing out an object from his backpack. He wrapped it around Cole's arm and then stepped back.

Cole examined the item cautiously. It was a small set of chain, wrapped around like some sort of rope. He flicked his arm and released electricity on it. The chain became live with red lightning and Cole swung it forward. The chain struck forward like some sort of whip, scattering sparks around the ground. Cole grinned as he tried the new weapon again. He tried it on a nearby trash can, it burst apart.

"Now this is good." Cole swung the chain at a nearby lamppost. In seconds the lightning travelled from it to his body, recharging his batteries. "Not bad Zeke. It's pretty weak but not bad. Maybe you can make a better one. I'll see you around."

With that, Cole left, leaving the two mechanics behind. Roger only stared at Cole for a moment.

"He's pretty crazy."

"Well he's a good guy at heart. If you don't count his ruthlessness."

"And you admire a guy like him?"

"He's been my best friend. I know he's a good guy deep down… Even if he's evil on the outside."

"Well I just hope he's not around when the military goes here." Lou muttered. "The military's going to be trying to kill him you know. Or research him if they find him."

"I know, but he'll survive."

…

**Day 30 Noon, Historic District Ground Zero**

"Miss Ka… Miss Kazami was it? Why are you so confident on meeting the leader of the Dust Men?"

"Confidence is nothing here engineer." Yuuka looked around the blast zone for a moment. On her hand was one of the human's 'phones', one of the technologies that they used so often, and one that she seen Yukari used before. She was surprised at what the humans were capable of creating with science, but she reasoned it was to make up for the lack of magic in the world. In a day she was able to use the cell phone more easily now. It did annoy her though that it required to be charged, unlike the objects in Gensokyou.

"He's being civil by sending a messenger to us and not attacking where you were living earlier. Don't you think you should repay them the same way?"

"They kill people when they're bored. I'm not sure I can repay them by being gentle!" Roger, on the other side of the phone exclaimed. He wasn't in the area and was busy working with a project given to him by Yuuka, but even if he had free time, he wouldn't be joining Yuuka on this meeting invitation. Especially when she told him about how she'd make an appearance. "You already told me about your current powers, how you can't go all out without attracting the military with them being around. You shouldn't even meet up with the Dust Men. They might capture you!"

"Oh it's too late for that. The military was already heading here before the day that I arrived here. I'll have to stick with this meeting. Maybe this encounter would even delay them from finding Cole. Besides, me being captured wouldn't work. I'm already using-"

"Your double clone vanishing ability. Yes I've heard of that. But maybe you should still avoid attracting the attention of the military and the Dust Men. If you get captured…"

"Oh? Are you worrying about me? There's no need."

"I'm not worried about you. If it weren't for you the Dust Men would knock into the doors and kill me."

"Ah yes, that would be a shame. You're one of the only few living engineers that knows what they're doing-" Yuuka's attention shifted to the west side of the area. A man with a cane was slowly walking towards her, with eight heavily armored men. "-But keep on working with that weapon I showed you."

She ended the call and the youkai waited for the group to stop a few meters away from her. The Dust Men hesitated to get closer beyond that. It was reasonable. Keeping as much distance from a dangerous looking enemy was a good choice. Although Yuuka knew she looked casual and the only thing that looked out of ordinary on her is her green hair and red eyes.

Yuuka waved at them. She let out a smile when the group briefly raised their weapons. Then the man with the least armor beckoned them to stop. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Then why was he wearing little armor? Was it pride? Then how had he lasted long? Did he have powers too like that electric villain? Maybe he was just a messenger.

Suddenly the group began walking closer, this time stopping only when they were barely in front of her. All of them except for the leader looked wary. And now that they were closer, Yuuka can make out that the leader's body looked very frail. In fact it seemed like he was almost dead. Yuuka concluded that he had powers.

"Boss, are you sure this is a good idea?" Yuuka heard one of them ask. "I mean she beaten up all of our patrols that came close to her. She snatched that engineer and-"

"Shut up…" The old man's voice was raspy. But it was loud. The leader's eyes met Yuuka's for a moment. "… You are the one that recently killed three groups of my allies and kidnapped one of my engineers?"

"Yes and no. Although I would agree to the part where I killed. To the engineer, it's more akin to giving him freedom." Yuuka's English wasn't perfect, but it was almost. That she knew from how the Dust Men seemed to understand her clearly. She had trained her language before when she visited a location in the outside world. Having a mansion did give a lot of benefit. "Since you're the one talking out of the small group, are you their leader? Or are you representing him?"

The old man straightened himself. Then he spoke with a proud voice. "I am Alden Tate. I am the leader of the Dust Men. Are you a conduit working with the Reapers? Or are you another one of Kessler's allies?"

"A conduit? Is that what that garbage man who created robots called?" Yuuka shook her head. "No. Simply a visitor from another location who found her interest here. My name would be Yuuka, Kazami Yuuka. I heard about those two lately from rumors but I am neither."

"Lately? So you really aren't from around here, but how did you manage to get in the quarantine? And how do you have your powers?"

"I have my ways that I would like to keep secret. And the same for my powers." Yuuka shrugged.

"So you're with the military?" The Dust Men around Alden were backing away, their weapons raised. Alden only remained there, a stoic expression appearing. "Are you hunting the Prime Conduit?"

"I am not connected with them. In fact I'm trying to avoid the military. Though if you're referring to that electric vampire I've been hearing then yes, I am."

"She's not doing a good job on that." One of the Dust Men behind whispered to another. A second later he was slammed by the butt of a rifle.

"Is that so?" A smile has appeared on Alden's face. "Then Ms. Kazami, I think we have the same goal here."

Yuuka titled her head. "A same goal aside from killing random civilians because of boredom? Or kidnapping people to do your bidding?"

The smile on Alden's face vanished. Only for a second. He began talking with that smile again. "This Prime Conduit, or electric vampire as you call him, is named Cole MacGrath. He caused all the events, from the blast, the quarantine, to the Reapers rising as a strong force because of Sasha…"

Yuuka listened on as Alden continued to list Cole's recent deeds. She already knew the majority of these, but she wouldn't mind hearing more of the details. Though it did amuse her seeing the Dust Men behind Alden raised their weapons at her when she yawned or swatted a nearby mosquito.

"But recently he had just killed Kessler and has caused the First Sons to slowly collapse. I already talked to some of their survivors and we are rallying to defeat MacGrath. And if you wanted to destroy him, we can form an alliance and you could lead the First Son-"

"Whoever said about me wanting to destroy him?" Yuuka watched as again Alden's smile vanish. He seemed to realize he had just made a mistake on telling her about his plans. "Now the term hunt can mean different things. For example, hunting a bear or a wolf. That would mean killing them. But you could also be hunting an escaped criminal or a lost cat. Would you be killing those? Anyway, my point is, I'm only looking for this Cole MacGrath. I am not wishing for his death and destruction despite his deeds of letting civilians die… Unlike you lot who had assisted the destruction of this place…" Yuuka stepped forward.

The Dust Men all raised their weapons. Alden only stepped back, now with a scowl. But he beckoned them to lower theirs. Yuuka doubted they can hurt her anyway with those weapons. "Then it would seem we couldn't form an alliance after all. But I won't attack you now."

"It would seem so. My interest on that electric vampire is different from yours. Now maybe under different circumstances we could've been allies. You are quite respectful, barring the part where you kidnap and force others to work for you. But that doesn't bother me too much. In fact I remember doing that in the past."

"You!?"

"She did that?"

Yuuka focused her sights on the two who spoke. The two Dust Men shut their mouths instantly. Alden's eyes met hers again. "I'm assuming you're aiming to protect MacGrath now…"

"No. What you want to do with him right now I don't really care about. Now that I know the electric vampire's feats, I doubt he would die so easily to you people." Yuuka turned around and began to walk away. "Though I don't count you as allies, I don't count you as enemies either. Though I don't wish to ever see you people again. Unless you become a nuisance to me I won't touch you. Oh and two more things!"

Yuuka turned around again. "One, there seemed to be some sort of ship approaching the area around the north west island. The one close to what seemed to be your base. And two, have you ever heard of afterimages?" Suddenly the figure of Yuuka disappeared. There was no movement or some sort of spell. The person simply vanished into thin air.

When Roger said vanishing ability earlier, he wasn't exactly correct. It was simply the clone Yuuka made vanishing.

…

**Day 32, A bright sunny day**

Yuuka continued to stand on the location of Ground Zero, basking under the sun. On a small area right under the shade of a half destroyed building, a group of sunflowers and grass was growing. Created by Yuuka's ability for sure. A large amount of flora was needed to improve her magical capabilities after all. Even when below 30% magic on the outside world, as long as there's enough plants she could improve herself.

"The flowers are blooming nice." Close to her, Roger wasn't wearing his usual engineer clothes. He was sporting casual clothes, although though they were still as dirty as the others.

"I was wondering when you'll figure out that wearing engineer clothing wasn't the best option on being obscure. The cloak did help though."

Roger ignored that. "Why are you making flowers instead of preventing Cole from being captured by the military? I heard Alden was already captured."

"This is like the electric vampire's lightning. This is what powers me. And well, sometimes events happen for a reason. He has to face hardships too."

"You're sounding like you just don't want to do work."

"Half true, but do you think that the electric vampire would appreciate being helped by another person? A person who is being called a heroine by the people? The heroine who scared off the Dust Men and the First Sons in the Historic District just because of her prescence?"

"Okay, so he'll probably attack you. I thought you were aiming to train him? That's going to be a good thing."

"Now's not the time to train the electric vampire. You already told me that the military is here."

"Why do you keep calling him the electric vampire?"

"Well he sucks out electricity instead of blood." Yuuka shrugged. The sound of a distant blast from a distance alerted the two. Yuuka's eyes lingered towards the west for a moment, while Roger had stumbled. "Oh look, they're already here. It's time for me to hide from the military."

"Won't they target you?"

"Exactly. The military-" Sounds of gunfire momentarily filled the air but it didn't bother them too much. "-must also be looking for me."

"Where would you be hiding?"

"To the sewers. I doubt I would find that stage appeal-"

A loud vile screaming coming from the area close by alerted them. They both turned to the source, and immediately the sound repeated itself. Roger was backing away already.

"Umm, I think I should leave you with that… that thing. Or do you need to run away from this?"

"You're a non combatant. I suggest you leave the vicinity. But let me confirm, from your reaction this isn't the electric vampire isn't it? He looked different from the posters."

"Hell no… He looks nothing like that…"

"Alright, then I'll hold back." The engineer was already running away. But Yuuka continued to stare at the creature that arrived.

On the very edge of Ground Zero, a large humanoid creature was standing. With a disfigured body and four large limbs (one was holding a struggling human), red electricity coursing through it. Much more noticeable, bodies of humans that were scattered behind him, either lifeless or groaning in pain. The creature suddenly lifted its arm holding the human and electric arcs surrounded it.

The youkai raised her hands, prepared to fight back. Only for it to approach the center of the blast zone, completely ignoring Yuuka. He seemed to sniff the area around, stepping over some sort of mechanical arm. Yuuka lowered her arms when he didn't seem to be attacking.

"So you can absorb others' life by holding them?" The youkai asked as she approached. "Interesting ability. I heard that the electric vampire has some sort of variation of tha-"

She ducked, avoiding a swing of a wild arm. She then sidestepped another. Before the other two can catch her, Yuuka had already jumped away, only frowning.

"-Alright, not the one to talk. But your style of fighting is quite cru-"

The creature rushed at Yuuka on a full ram tackle. She jumped away, letting out a burst of yellow orbs at it. It didn't seem fazed by the attack and was already turning around. It picked up a nearby metal beam and once it found Yuuka again, threw it at her. Yuuka dodged it.

"It lacks any sort of fluid movement. I can easily dodge them all. And why are you-"

The creature was running for Yuuka again with a tackle. She prepared to jump away, but it was a feint. She was slammed towards the ground by two arms. If it was only one arm she would've grazed it even if she wasn't expecting it. But two was surprising.

Yuuka regained her bearings when she saw the creature raising two of its arms, red electricity coursing through both. She jumped back just in time to dodge a blast of electricity. The force shook her balance but she landed on her feet.

"An electric attack. So you can do that. Well even with that you still-"

An explosion knocked the creature away. Yuuka raised her arms, noticing the humans that popped out near the edge of the blast zone. They were wearing green colored outfits and seemed to be the cause of the explosion.

A second explosion struck near her. Yuuka flinched as she pointed her arms at the soldiers.

A third explosion caused a crater to form and a large amount of dust to fly up. The smoke obstructing the youkai in view.

But the creature that was knocked away earlier was already running towards the soldiers and was now the target of the blasts. At least that's what Yuuka can make out from the smoke. The moment the dust disappeared she was there, seemingly undamaged by the blast. An annoyed expression was on her face. She watched for a moment as the creature began to pound the humans, shrugging off the blasts that comes from ranged rockets.

"Not one moment where I don't get cut off…"

Her focus came to where the battle between the humans was taking place. Two strange green vehicles were also arriving, both having a pointed weapon that reminded Yuuka of muskets. They both looked heavily armored from what she can deduce. The soldiers that were around it were firing at the creature but they didn't seem to be doing any damage.

"Hmm, do I kill this potential threat now and risk being the target of the military? Or do I leave without anyone seeing me and possibly leave Cole with more problems to face?..." The youkai stood there for a moment. "Well, I don't want to get caught in the center yet. But that creature might become useful…"

Yuuka began to walk away. The soldiers that noticed her had long since ignored her, now focused on the man-made mutant trying to kill them. If they were to survive this, they wouldn't probably forget about the green haired woman who somehow survived an encounter with David by himself.

…

**Sewers… After military captured Cole MacGrath…**

"Are you serious?"

Yuuka looked up from the flowers at Roger. Then back at the flowers. Despite the lack of sunlight and unfriendly environment in the sewers, the blue flowers were growing. In fact they were releasing a small light like the burning trash cans while releasing a fragrant smell.

In fact that's why there were a group of survivors in this part of the sewers, most of them sleeping, others were chatting amongst themselves about the recent events. That would also be the work of the fragrance of the flower, capable of putting those who smell it to sleep. It doesn't work for those who are too awake. Like Roger.

"Didn't you hear Cole had already been captured by the military?" Yuuka looked up again. Then back at the flowers. "Are you too lazy to even save him?"

"Maybe, but information must be gathered before any rescue attempts are made." She replied casually. A nearby child meekly approached. She kneeled down and slowly picked up one of the glowing flowers, making Yuuka smile. Then it turned into a much more frightening one. "Unless you are planning to take that flower to a different group of survivors that do not have any sort of light then I recommend you to run away now."

The child let out a yelp, then she was running away, heading to one of the many pathways of the sewers. Yuuka only stared at her then she shrugged. "So she was from another group. Well she got what she needed."

"Yuuka!" The youkai looked at Roger, her smile vanishing. "I admire the fact that you're helping some of the survivors here. But the military attacked the Neon District wanting to capture Cole, and they did. And there's that new creature conduit you fought wanting to kill Cole. Shouldn't you be at least worried!? I thought you said he was the city's only hope."

"I am not a fool, engineer." Yuuka began to stand up. "Besides, I already sent my clone to assist in what would happen next. She won't be helping fully though."

"…" Roger let out a sigh. "People are dying out there but you're just lazing around. You're really inhuman."

"I'm much more human than most of my home's inhabitants. Anyway I have a question."

Yuuka turned around her. On a nearby group of survivors, two of them were wearing clothes in much better conditions then the others. "Who are those reporters? Before you say anything about how I know they are, I've been on the bad side of one in my home."

"They're apparently from outside the quarantine. They're here to find out the truth about Empire City. I heard that they were going to leave soon."

"The truth huh." Yuuka began to approach them. "Well I'll give them an interview they'll find useful before they go."

…

**Again with the crappy ending. Sorry I haven't updated fast enough but hey I made it right? Anyway the next chapter would probably contain the first encounter between lightning and flora. Yuuka's being praised as some sort of heroine despite not really doing anything aside from scaring enemies. Anyway I probably won't be updated this as a story anymore. It'll probably be more like a snippet, like events loosely attached to another but can lead to the other.**

**Also, with inFAMOUS Second Son coming out, I'm a bit upset that it's on the PS4. But I have hopes for it. Maybe it will become a good game even without Cole. I'm personally interested on the power of smoke, and Delsin Rowe has apparently more powers than smoke and flames. I'd buy it if there are good reviews about it. You can tell the chains I gave Cole in the beginning here are from Delsin too.**

**Well, goodbye to any readers… Here's an omake, a non-canon one**

* * *

OMAKE

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Mister MacGrath?"

"Oh great… Her again," Cole gritted his teeth as the voice called out to him again. He continued to grind on the train tracks, extending his arms outwards to let loose a stream of electricity and hopefully leave behind his 'stalker'. It didn't work.

The person was now flying beside him. It was flying, not gliding, because she has actual wings to use to fly, and she can hide them too. How her wings can do that Cole deduced it has to be from her ability to manipulate the winds. Her wings would rip if she just tires to fly with the weight of her body. Now how does Cole know this? Because this girl has been chasing her around for some time now. At every time she chased him it was for an interview or asking odd questions, like what is his reaction to being stuck on one island or getting six doctors killed for the sake of Trish who still died (He attacked her and she didn't show up after awhile).

"Now that you defeated Kessler," the black haired girl hovered into view, flying with her back faced downwards and writing on her note pad. How can she do that? "What are your feelings right now ever since you defeated him?"

"Right now I'm annoyed by you. And I don't want to deal with you at all!" Cole shouted out, he swung one arm at her releasing a red orb of electricity at her.

The girl dodged it and began writing down on her note pad. "Ooh, furious at the fact he can't kill him enough. How about Trish's death and how he called you a villain?"

"Shut up, I was being a villain for the good of the people! So I scare them away and never let them get hurt!" A shock blast. This was countered by a gale.

"Ayaya, villain claims to be an anti-hero while almost in tears."

"I didn't say that!"

"Well then thank you for the interview! The people would love to read about this!"

"I didn't agree to it!" Bolts of lightning were dodged.

"Just one more thing."

"WHAT!?"

"Train."

Cole found himself flying in the air after he was hit by the train. And he was heading straight towards the ocean.

"SCREW YOU FLYING REPORTER!"


End file.
